


Fall Apart

by scenekingmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenekingmalik/pseuds/scenekingmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn's relationship had been strained for a while but Zayn's latest act of infidelity is enough to send him over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic, so it's very short , just so that I can get a feel for fic writing.Sorry about the summary I am very bad at summaries.Feedback would be greatly appreciated.It's very very loosely based on the song Fall Apart by Every Avenue. Enjoy :)

"Baby, Stop throwing things "Zayn pleaded, keeping himself just outside of Liam’ trail of destruction “Just Let me explain, I can explain."  
"You can explain what, Zayn? Explain how I caught you sleeping with that waitress? Explain how you didn't have the respect to fuck her somewhere else? Explain how it was easy for you? How you had her in our home. Fucked her in our sheets? HUH? Is that what you're going to explain to me, Zayn?" Liam screamed tear streaking his face as he smashes another lamp against the wall. He was livid, panting heavily and trembling like a caged animal. He reached for anything he destroy, crushing framed pictures under his heels and flipping the coffee table .He moved around the room frantically making it resemble the hurricane he had brewing inside.  
"Baby, Please calm down. Please just stop “Zayn yelled over the sound of breaking glass and Liam’s crying. He walked toward Liam, who was hell-bent on demolishing their home, and placed a gentle hand on his arm, attempting to still the storm for just one moment. Liam jerked his arm away as if he had been burned.  
“Don’t touch me" he said backing out of Zayn's reach"You don't get to touch me .Not anymore."  
"Come on baby .I made a mistake. Let's talk about it, we can move passed this."  
“A mistake? Two years ago when you were sleeping with that bartender David, was that a mistake? Or a year ago when we went to France and you hooked up with the front desk girl, was that a mistake? Or let’s see three months ago when you were fooling around with my assistant, was that a mistake too? That's an awful lot of mistakes, Zayn “Liam laughed humorlessly and shook his head” Don't look so surprised, did you think you were being slick? Did you honestly think I didn't know? I am a lot of things but I am not blind. The mistake is that you got caught."  
"They didn't mean anything to me .This girl she didn't mean anything. You’ve been working so much and I was alone and they were there .They were there when you weren't “Zayn said grabbing Liam’s wrist and looking him fiercely in his brown eyes that were dark with hurt and chaos.  
"Don't you dare try to turn this back on me. Look around Zayn, this... “Liam said pulling his arm away and gesturing to the demolished living area" This is our life. We are standing in the wreckage of our love and you know who destroyed it? You did.Every time you snuck off to meet your latest conquest, you ripped a picture from the wall.Every time you violated what we have, that was a broken lamp or chair over turned. In the destruction of you and me, I may be the flame but you were the match."  
He started toward the bedroom looking for an escape from this room, this man. He walked into the room where only an hour before he had walked in on the illicit affair. He’ll never forget the shock of walking in to see Zayn's tan back slick with sweat as worked the body of the waitress from the diner down the street. He could still see her blonde hair splayed across his pillows, hands gripping his sheets, pink mouth in a perfect o of ecstasy caused by his man. The other girls and boys he could ignore, if he couldn't see the affairs it was easy to pretend they weren't happening. It was easy to believe him when he said he was in the studio working on a new installation until two in the morning. Liam as willing to turn a blind eye to the infidelity as long as it was happening somewhere else, out of sight out of mind. But this could not be ignored with a bottle of wine; this was the straw that broke the camel’s back. This desecration of his home, of his sanctuary could not be forgiven.  
He walked past the bed into the closet hastily stuffing t-shirts and jeans into an overnight bag; he’d send his new assistant to collect his work suits and whatever else he had forgotten in the morning. He zipped the bag up and headed for the door.

“I don't even know who you are anymore." Zayn stated as Liam walked back into the ruins of their living room."You used to be so warm, so loving and attentive .Before you made partner at the firm, when we had nothing but a shitty apartment, a shittier futon and each other. I've missed that, ya know."  
Zayn paced in tight circles carding a hand though his hair" You don't pay attention to me anymore. That’s how it happened ...the first time with David.You were so busy climbing the ranks at the law firm , you forgot about me .Sure you moved us into a nicer neighborhood and bought the studio space for me but after a while you stopped giving me love and started giving me things. I never wanted things, babe."  
He wiped a stray tear from cheek and continued, "You were gone working that high profile case in Michigan and I was so lonely , Li.I needed someone and you were gone , you were always so far away and David he was so warm like you used to be. He reminded me of you ...that was his entire appeal ,back then his hair was curly like yours was that first year of college. "  
“Zayn, stop I don't want to hear this “Liam growled maintaining his resolve and continuing to head towards the door.  
Zayn stopped pacing to look at the Liam, it was the time he had really looked at him in a while. He looked worn and his chocolate brown eyes tired, there was so much tension in his body, sadness in his gait. What happened to his beautiful vibrant boy? How did he allow him to get so far beyond his reach? How did they allow themselves to fall apart? He stood in front of Liam placing a firm hand on his chest stopping him mid stride. He couldn't let the last ten years of his life walk out of the door. He took the bag off Liam's shoulder and tossed it to the ground as hard brown eyes, puffy from crying, watched him in disbelief. “What have we become?'' Zayn whispered running his finger lightly over a shallow cut along Liam's cheek likely a result of the flying glass.  
Liam sighed heavily losing the steam and rage he possessed earlier, now all he was left with was a hollow sadness. He didn't what to do this anymore, it hurt him too much look at this gorgeous sensitive man that he had unintentionally starved of affection. All he ever wanted was to give Zayn the world and somehow it went horribly wrong. He worked hard to make partner so that he could provide them with everything they needed. He didn't want Zayn to worry about money because he knew the way his family struggled for every penny when he was young. He bought the studio because he knew how much Zayn loved his art and he wanted him to have a creative space to call his own. How did it all go so wrong?  
He pulled Zayn's slight figure into his arms hugging him tightly, running his hand up and down his back, re-learning a body that was once as familiar as his own. When was the last time he had held his boy?

"I fucked up. This whole situation is so fucked up. I never meant for it to get so out of hand you know. “Zayn sobbed wetly into Liam's shoulder "But that warmth it was like a drug and I never knew I was an addict .I was searching for little bits of you in every stranger and when I found it, I had to have every drop of it .It's twisted but I missed you so much I needed the fix that overdose of affection. I was willing to take it from anyone, a boy with your hair or a girl with your smile. I searched for you in every kiss and every sigh; it's never enough though .It was never you."  
"Do you even love me anymore? Because I'm not the same either, am I? “He inquired looking up at Liam through tear soaked eyelashes, his face flushed from crying.

“I love you. I love you too much. I love you so much I was willing to let you destroy me." Liam whispered hugging Zayn closer to his chest "Right now, even in my shame and humiliation I love you. But we are destruction and it is not beautiful or poetic .I was so afraid of losing you I ignored years of infidelity. The more I ignored the problem, the more I ignored you. We became too dependent, you can't even be alone. Do you know how to be alone? We are broken, Zee. I was wrong before you didn't destroy us. You weren't the only one to fuck up, we created mess this together."  
He pressed his face into Zayn soft black hair before placing a single kiss at each of his temples. He released him from the crushing hug and stepped away from a man that had grown so fragile.  
"I'm going to stay in a hotel for a bit, just to clear my head” Liam says picking his overnight bag off the floor." I'll be back in a week or two to move my things out."  
Zayn stood frozen to spot quiet tears blurring his vision. He couldn't let Liam leave him, couldn't let things end this way. “Please don't leave” he whimpered, hugging himself tightly willing himself to stop crying “Liam, please ...don't."  
“I can't do this anymore. Do you realize that? That we are toxic?" Sighed Liam wanting nothing more than to make the three steps out of the door and away from the shambles of his relationship.  
"Baby, Please" Zayn said voice barely a whisper "Don't do this. Don’t do this to me, Li."  
"Goodbye, Zayn."


End file.
